Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a planar lighting device including a light source that includes a light-emitting element; and a region being adjacent to the light-emitting element and including optical elements; and a light-guiding region being adjacent to the region and including a light-exit surface to emit light from the light-emitting element.
Description of the Related Art
A lighting device including a light-emitting element and a light-guiding portion that seals the light-emitting element is known to the public. For example, it is open to the public that a light guide device for vehicle includes at least one incident portion, a diffusion surface, a reflecting portion, and at least one light source is disposed between the diffusion surface and the reflective portion (For reference, see U.S. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. US 2013/0148372 A1). Also, it is open to the public that an emitter package includes one or more emitters on a submount, an encapsulant having at least one reflective surface over the emitters and the submount (For reference, see U.S. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. US 2013/0329429 A1).
Furthermore, it is open to the public that alight source-guide structure of backlight apparatus with LED light source inserted into light guide plate. The LED light source includes a transparent package and an LED chip that is positioned inside the transparent package. The transparent package of the LED light source is inserted in a groove of the light guide plate and adhered to the groove. (For reference, see U.S. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. US 2007/0008739 A1).
In addition, it is open to the public that a backlight unit includes a light source arranged in a recess of a light guide plate that includes reflective portions (For reference, see U.S. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. US 2008/0049168 A1).
Furthermore, it is open to the public that a display device includes a light guide plate, alight source disposed on a side surface of the light guide plate, alight conversion member disposed between the light source and the light guide plate through an adhesive member (For reference, see U.S. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. US 2013/0114301 A1).
Also, it is open to the public that a planar light source includes multi-colored light emitting elements that are optically connected to one edge face of a light guide plate, a reflecting material provided on a first main surface of the light guide plate, and a diffusion film provided on a part of a second main surface of the light guide plate to radiate light from the diffusion film (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H09-167860).
Also, it is open to the public that an illuminating unit includes a base; a light guide sheet that includes a main surface and a side surface, and is provided on the base; a light source that is disposed in the vicinity of the side surface of the light guide sheet; and a cover member that is provided so as to cover at least a gap between the light source and the side surface of the light guide sheet to reflect light to the light guide sheet (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-204652).
Also, it is open to the public that a backlight for a display device includes a light guide plate including a light-exit surface that faces a display device; a first reflecting sheet being arranged at an opposite side of the light-exit surface; dotted light sources arranged with a space in a length direction of an incident surface that is an end surface of the light guide plate; and a second reflecting sheet to cover the dotted light sources and an adjacent part of the light guide plate to the dotted light sources (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-296372).
Furthermore, it is open to the public that a light source unit capable of obtaining white light with reduced color irregularity includes a plurality of light-emitting diodes having different emission spectrum peak wavelengths, and a light mixing member that receives light from the light-emitting diodes through an entrance surface. The light mixing member has anisotropic diffusing elements that diffuse incident light from the light-emitting diodes in a specific plane to effect light mixing (For reference, see U.S. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. US 2008/0151142 A1).
Also, it is open to the public that an optical member has an entrance bottom surface opposed to LED chips and the entrance bottom surface is configured to receive light from the LED chips, an exit top surface opposite to the entrance bottom surface and the exit top surface is configured to emit the light outside the optical member, and an outer peripheral side surface disposed between the entrance bottom surface and the exit top surface. The outer peripheral side surface has a plurality of circumferentially extending grooves each having a V-shaped sectional configuration. The grooves are set with an angle to totally reflect incident light inwardly in the optical member (For reference, see U.S. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. US 2008/0253117 A1).